1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to leg supports and more specifically to a transportable leg support, which may be used when a person is sitting or lying down.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a transportable leg support. The state-of-the-art teaches leg supports rigidly attached to chairs of different types and leg braces for controlling motion of a leg. However, these devices do not teach or suggest the transportable leg support.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a transportable leg support, which may be used on a chair without an integral leg support or used when a person is lying down to elevate one or both legs.
The present invention provides a transportable leg support, which may be used when a person is sitting or lying down. The transportable leg support includes a first leg support, a second leg support and a connection strap. The first leg support includes a first upper member, a first lower member and a first foot support. The second leg support includes a second upper member, a second lower member and a second foot support. One end of the connection strap is attached to one end of the first upper member and the other end of the connection strap is attached to one end of the second upper member. The length of the connection strap is preferably adjustable to accommodate individuals having different width posteriors. The other end of the first upper member is pivotally connected to one end of the first lower member. The other end of the second upper member is pivotally connected to one end of the second lower member. The first foot support is attached to the other end of the first lower member and the second foot support is attached to the other end of the second lower member.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transportable leg support, which may be used on a chair without an integral leg support or used when a person is lying down to elevate one or both legs.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.